Expected Balancing (Jiawhien2015)
These are the changes required to make the game more balances and supercell might inplement these as it makes sense, because its cool! __TOC__ Skins *Added new skins to Piper: Bride! She wears a bride gown and holds a fancy modern umbrella. *Added new skins to Crow: Duck! He becomes yellow in colour. *Added new skins to Nita: Polar Bear! The bear is white in colour. *Added new skins to Jessie: Engineer! She wears a engineer suit. *Added new skins to Mortis: Magican! He wears a magican suit and attacks enemies with the large magican stick. *Added new skins to Bo: Swan! He wears the swan face on his head and his bow has slight visual changes for the skin. *Added new skins to Mortis: Christmas! He wears the santa claus costume and he attacks enemies with a large candy cane. *Added new skins to El Primo: Nothing! He is naked with this skin so he dont wear any clothes lol. *Added new skins to Poco: White Skeleton! He becomes white in colour and looks more like a skeleton, creeped! *Added new skins to Dynamike: Scientist! He becomes a scientist and wears that suit, he throws futuristic like looking bombs. *Added new skins to Shelly: Gangster! Her appearance is a modern local street gangster, thats mean looking one! *Added new skins to Spike: Fruity! His head is fruits that catus grows instead of a flower. *Added new skins to Colt: Soldier! He wears a military suit and will fight wars in brawl stars! *Added new skins to Minigunner: Bodybuilder! He is even cooler with this incredible looking skin! Character Balance *Bo: Damage increases to 100, Range increases by 1. Bo's low explosive damage and short range unlike an eagle which makes him a crappy damage dealing brawler and his super is what keeps him from obsolete. bo sucks, lol. *'Ricochet: Health increase to 550, this change will make him survive aginst the big barrel of boom in the same level or tournament standards. (DONE: HIS HEALTH INCREASED TO 600)' *Brock (Nigger): Health increase to 700. He is black and mascular, and he sucks in this game so this changes will make him a bit better, still some more buffs can be done. (This was done by adding more rockets to his super, faster rockets, bigger rocket splash) *Nita: Damage increase to 180. Her reload nerf hurt her much so this slight damage buff will make her former glory. Or!!! increase her hitpoints to 900! *Shelly: She shoots 20 pellets so make each pellets does 40 damage (because she technically shoots 20 pellets). Additional note is that damage per shell (pellet) decreased from 20 to 18! that is an excellent nerf! New 20 pellet hit will become 360 instead of 400 lol. *Crow: Damage (attack and super) increased to 80 (dot also becomes 80), Super will shoots out more poison bullets. His power is too low in competitive gameplay, and his supers often misses on nearby brawler so it allows brawlers gets poisoned by his super. Health incresed to 700 (the rum ham). Crow super jump distance range also increse by a little! *Dynamike: Reload time reduced to 1.5 seconds. This will make him overall better. To kill a chasing mortise easier. *Brock: When he casts his super, he jumps and shoots the "rocket rain" down while he is jumping, then descend. This changes gives him a few seconds invincibility frame so he has a better survivability with his super. *Ricochet: Attacks are more accurate, bullets range +1 for every wall it hits. *Spike: Health increased to 700, he sucks cock in brawl mode. *Piper: Health decreased to 500 (rico is sturdier than human so logic says so!), damage slight decrease so that pipers cannot one shot each other at max range! (piper does too much damage!!!!), and super will always land her to the same point where she started jumping rather than allow her to move to a new destination to limit her survivability as she is too fucking strong in bounty. The reason i put her in the nerf list is because when i play a brawler 100+ trophy, i see pipers everywhere; 90 fucking percent that is too much use rate so she needs a massive nerf! motherfucker!!! i want to see hae appears in 1/16 matches equal use rates to other brawlers! *Nita and Jessie: super reloads faster! but their bear or gun will not charge up super! i am fucking serious so is the others! AHHHHHHH!!! *Mortis: Damage reduced to 140 from 160. This nerf is to further make him in line with other brawlers use and win rate! and to make people choose between to buy bo or mortise rather than only thought is to buy mortise after the bos buff and mortise nerf. Improvements/Balance *Reduced Legendary Brawler Chip cost from 500 to 300. 300 is much more fairer price to buy as both f2p inferiors and p2w superiors *5th event slots at 11 brawlers and 6th event slots at 14 brawlers. *Free to play players can earn gems!!! When the player collects all the experience for that event (which is hundreds of XP), the player is award for 10 gems for such gamming greatness. *More XP is awarded when playing in showdown (XP gaining speed increases, XP cap unchanged). *Increase legendary elixir from 10 to 20. *When the match is a draw, gives 6 coins (3 for bot brawls), and 6 xp. *Opposite to star player: "shit player", the player performs the worst in the game will reduced 4 xp, and 2 coins. It dosent refund the available XP or coins collected so yeah (if 50/60 coins collected and you are a shit player in the next match then you lose 2 coins and it will remain at 50/60 instead of 48/60). This change will discorage players from doing nothing! *Star player on the losing team will lose no trophies (reddit). *Amount of coins earnt form ranking up a brawler is now based on how many trophy needed to get from next rank. For example rank 4 to rank 5 needs 10 trophy so 10 coins earnt for ranking 4 to 5, from 19 to 20 needs 40 trophy so 40 coins awarded when going from rank 19 to 20. *In heist, you can choose to shoot open or defend or random. Bug Fixes *In the tap mode, allows the players to retain the aiming while tapping a new area to go to. THIS IS A HUGE FUCKING FLAW WHEN PLAYING IN TAP MODE SO TAP MODE SUCKS COCK!!!! *And even allow to one finger tap to move, and one finger tap to shoot/aim. This is excellent but its hard to inplement because its a complex TTM command to do. *When you are fucked by an opponent super right before you use your super, you will not be able to attack! you must repress the super button to activate and deavtivate to attack again! this is fucking bug and must be fixed! Other Changes *Speculation mode, allows us to spectate watch a match on brawl or co op brawl upon pressing that button. There are no spectator eyes shown so as to not ruin the game. *Demo, the player can watch the 6 bots battling in a random game mode and maps. *Brawlers can have +15 levels in each elixir option in attack health super. It takes 195 elixir to make a brawler level 15 in all 3 options. The differences of a minimum shelly and a maximum shelly is now much bigger. *Added new game modes *Added new brawlers *Players can donate brawl boxes or some sort of trading system in the game. *Betting in brawl mode (addition to the spectating mode): You can place a bet in the brawl mode on the team that you think who is going to win, you dont brawl in this mode and you can watch the 6 players brawling. Winning the bet gives 6 coins and losing the bet gives 3 coins. The player can place the bet in the first 19 seconds of the game otherwise it becomes a spectating mode. *Added voice for all brawlers who havent have a voice yet. *Brawler trophies are no longer capped at 500, at 500 and beyond, if you win, you win 1 trophy, if you lose, you lose 10 trophies per battle. So if you lose 10 times in a row, you will get one strokes of caning. *In the heist mode, in offense, when you die at the left third side, you respawn at the left spawn point, dying at the middle third will respawn at the center spawn point, dying at the right third will respawn at the right point point. In defense, when you die at the left side of the map, you respawn at either of the 2 left spawn areas, and same for right at 2 spawn at the right. This allows the player able to move the correct direction when right after respawning. *Casual Brawl mode, not gain/lose trophy after match. Still awards first win bonus. *In heist offense in bot brawls, when a player is not moving, the bot will walk around that not moving player. Its fixed for making bot not moving around the not moving player. *Give Jiawhien2015 crow! i am not joking!! because i deserve him for such ideas and spent few hundred dollars in brawl! Maps *zzzz... Category:Community